


Elementary

by Caskets_Here



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskets_Here/pseuds/Caskets_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I feel like I wrote this with the sole intention of Sherlock saying the signature line. So here.
> 
> This is really badly written (well not that bad, but I put no effort into it at all) and I wrote a while ago with no intention of letting it see the light of day. But! Here it is. That's about all I can say.

John looked into Sherlock's eyes quizzically." How... Sherlock. I don't understand how you make me feel the way i do right now. It's odd. "  
Sherlock gazed back. "oh quite the contrary. You see the chemistry is, simply put... Elementary, my dear Watson" he mumbled before taking johns lips in a kiss that Sherlock had thought would sweep john off his feet. As usual. He was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it? xD


End file.
